


The Other Side

by mostlyharmless



Series: Lea Tenders [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/pseuds/mostlyharmless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you… do you like me?" He begins. "I mean," he growls, over the snuffling laughter being muffled in his neck, rubbing her back reflexively as goosebumps rise on his skin, "you know what I mean. You don't just like me like… like your kid brother, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Get off," he grumbles, shoving at her long, lanky legs. "You're too hot."

Lea laughs, crossing them lazily. "Oh, you don't have to tell me, baby." Roxas snorts, wriggling deeper into the couch. "Turn it up," says Lea, just as Roxas wriggles right into the pointy corner of the remote.

"I could if you'd  _move,_ " Roxas grumbles, digging the remote out from underneath him. Lea just bounces her legs on his lap, eyes trained on the screen.

Roxas huffs, watching her illuminated profile in the gloom of their makeshift cinema. "It's my basement, you know." No reaction. "My couch." Her lips curve. "My.  _Legs_."

"Your legs?" she asks, voice dramatically imperious. " _Your_  legs? Remember when Seifer was after you cause he caught you climbing in his window—"

"No! Shut up!"

"—who was it that bailed you out, huh? Not Hayner, that's for sure, and he's the one who told you to—" 

"He dared me to! There's a—" 

"—me! And," she smirks, sitting up and in his face and  _crushing his legs_ , "he totally would have busted your kneecaps if I hadn't. So, you owe me these babies." Long fingers muss his hair.

"He would not," Roxas grouches, swatting away her hands. "I would have kicked his ass."

"Roxas, as your best friend," she pauses to grab his hands, "it's my scared duty to be honest with you about your scrawny shrimp…" she prattles on, and Roxas feels his face flushing darker and darker.

The most gorgeous, smart, funny,  _sexy_  woman he's ever known, and she has to treat him like her kid brother or something. Is that really how she sees him…? She's peering at him now, with a slightly bemused smile. "Aww come on," she says. "You know I'm not… what?"

"I said, I thought you were my  _girl_ friend," he mutters, not looking at her. Thus, he doesn't see the way her mouth snakes into a smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?" She shoves him down into the couch, and he squawks. "Just cause I'm your girlfriend now, I'm supposed to act different? What the fuck? Or…" and her eyes narrow, "…you aren't actually being  _dangerously_  chauvinistic—"

"No!" Roxas' blue eyes are frantic and wide, fingers clutching at her arms. "That's not what I meant, you said…" he starts, but then he sees the teasing glitter in her eyes, and he groans, relaxing his hold on her shirt.

"Come on," she says. "As cute as you are when you pout. Something's been eating you, and I'm not a mind reader. Spill."

Roxas frowns, picking at a thread coming from her sleeve. How is he supposed to explain? They've been best friends since forever (he can't remember that far back, but he does vaguely remember something about a tooth and an envelope). And she's what, three years older than him. She'll probably always see him as something to tease, something to protect.

"Do you… do you like me?" He begins. "I mean," he growls, over the snuffling laughter being muffled in his neck, rubbing her back reflexively as goosebumps rise on his skin, "you know what I mean. You don't just like me like… like your kid brother, right?"

She sits up to look at him, and he forces himself to meet her eyes.

"Well. That would actually be kinda disturbing, seeing as I came here tonight with the full intent to seduce said kid brother."

Suddenly the room is ten times hotter.

There's a faint dusting of pink across her cheekbones now, too. She's serious.

"Wh… really?"

"Really, he says… you think I actually came here to watch  _Dawn of the Zombie Apocalypse III_?"

"Hey, it's an awesome movie," Roxas says, his pulse hammering high in his throat.

"You are so dense sometimes," Lea says, leaning in closer, eyes glittering softly.

"It's not my fault your idea of coming on to someone is kicking them and telling—"

She cuts him off with her lips.

Roxas is used to this part. He'd kissed girls before, anyway. Pretty, soft girls that moulded to him, delicate fingers smoothing circles on his shoulders. But then again, that was nothing like this, nothing like Lea.

The way her mouth slides against his coaxes something hot and molten from the pit of his stomach, feels it build. Lips parting, tongue darting inside to taste. She's hot and demanding above him, fingers in his hair, palms cradling his face, and he feels her shiver as he sucks at her bottom lip.

She draws back to look at him, and under her raking gaze Roxas feels his face start to heat up again, feels his whole body heating up more and more. It's embarrassing how she affects him, sometimes.

His mind flashes back to the last new thing they'd tried, pressed close in her bed, her hand down the front of his pants. Her green eyes glinting in the moonlight streaming in through the slits in the curtains, the self-contented expression on her face as she watched him fall apart in seconds.

Yeah, it embarrassed him that time, but even just thinking about it now is getting him so hard and hot for her all over again. Roxas bites back the sound that rises in his throat; she's crouching right over him, so close, but not moving.

Lea clears her throat, thumb tracing his skin almost hesitantly. "I thought tonight we could try. You know. If you wanted to."

Who the hell would say no? Roxas works his tongue in his suddenly dry mouth, and manages to say, "o-okay, yeah," a thousand doubts cramming into his head anyway.

She shuts them all out when she leans back down, still searching his face right up until their lips meet. Grasping at the back of her shirt with sweaty hands, he wants to press closer, but he can't find the right friction. She drags her lips down his neck, planting a kiss there, and whispers, "wanna take this up to your room, then?"

Roxas nods, shakily, and they untangle themselves. Sitting up, he catches her adjusting her bra under her dishevelled shirt, and he feels the heat spike through his body again. This heavy hot feeling has been there ever since she said the word 'seduce', and he's not quite sure where it's going, but he trusts Lea.

Well, he still feels a little bit like a lamb being led to the slaughter, but he's a fucking man and that's no metaphor a man should use for himself, not even in his own head. Not even when he's seventeen and maybe about to get his cherry popped by a twenty-year old redhead with eyes like poison and facial tattoos.

Unthinking, he takes her hand in his own sweaty palm, and he's too busy remembering (the moment he first realised his best friend was not only awesome at video games and making pancakes and driving around at 3am and helping him with chemistry homework and knowing all sorts of random shit and telling the best stories, she could also make his heart pound and his breath catch with just a smile) to catch the grin that lights up her face.

He remembers when she got those tattoos two years ago, how she had those stupid gauze patches on her face (and he'd called her the Joker and she'd called him baby Robin right back), and looking at her now, how they carve the shadows down her sharp cheekbones, he wonders how he'd ever thought they looked anything but amazing.

Beautiful, standing in the doorway to his bedroom, squeezing his hand. His throat is dry and he thinks she must be able to hear his heartbeat.

"You're okay?" she asks, and he gives her a grin.

"Course," he says, stepping into the room, kicking a pile of clothes out of the way. "You?"

Lea gives him one of those smiles, the one he likes the best; not one of her shit-eating toothy grins, not one of her sharp smirks that glitter, but the one where her mouth quirks up at the side, and whatever it is that overflows from her bottle-green eyes makes his chest go tight. "Yeah," she says softly.

She joins him over by the bed, and there's an awkward moment where Roxas doesn't really know what to do, but Lea solves the problem for him.

She pulls him down, so he's lying on his side beside her, and shifts onto her back. He likes her being over him; he'd never admit it to himself, but her presence locking the world out above him is almost a relief in the face of the intense vulnerability he feels getting lost in sensation.

But he likes leaning down over her like this, too, he thinks. He's got more room to move and figure out what he's doing.

Lea doesn't move, just closes her eyes and waits. Roxas presses his mouth to hers, a little tentatively. He moves his lips slowly against hers, finding a rhythm. She responds by threading her fingers in his hair, and he moves over a bit more, so he has a better angle.

This is where she takes his hand off her side and traps it over her breast. Roxas inhales through his nose, and feels her smile into his mouth. He's done this before. It's no big deal, it's just a boob.

Roxas moves his fingers experimentally over the soft mound, feeling the thick fabric of her bra through her shirt. "You want it off?" She murmurs against his mouth, and his heart thumps.

"Um, I, yeah," he manages, and sits back as she arches her back, pulling her shirt off over her head. Roxas takes in the expanse of pale stomach, he could count her ribs, before Lea manages to whack her hand on the headboard pulling it out of the sleeve, and her  _fuck_  dissolves into a breathy laugh. She drops her shirt off the side of the bed, and pulls Roxas from his awkward crouch back down to her mouth.

He just manages to notice her bra is grey with green  _polkadots_  before they're kissing again. His fingers wander to the top of her bra themselves this time, getting bolder. Working his fingers under the grey material, marvelling at the softness—she breathes in sharply—he finds her nipple and brushes it lightly.

Last time they did this, he remembers, she seemed to like a little pressure… but he's so nervous, he knows how sensitive  _he_  is there, he doesn't want to—

Lea arches up into his hand, and pushes her tongue deep into his mouth, and he stops thinking.

Her bra ends up off her shoulders and halfway down her stomach, and Roxas ends up with his face pressed to her chest, his heart still hammering, as he takes her into his mouth.

Her hips twitch against his thigh with that, and he grinds down without thinking, a half-formed noise escaping from Lea's mouth.

"H-hey," she tries again, and he looks up from her breast. Her face is flushed, her choppy red hair slightly mussed from lying on her back. "When are you going to take something off?" she asks, that glitter back in her eyes, and god, he's so hard.

Roxas shimmies out of his shirt before he can think twice, but pauses with his fingers on the buttons of his jeans to look at her. Lea is watching him intently, breasts bare, reclining against his pillows. She quirks an eyebrow, and he takes a deep breath and gets his pants off.

The tent in his boxers is incredibly obvious now, and he can see the grin in her eyes, even through the darkness of his room. They look at each other for a long moment, and then she says, "so, you gonna do mine while you're down there?"

She lifts her hips for him, and kneeling between her legs, with a fair bit of fumbling he manages to get them off. Her long legs rising either side of him, his breath quickens as she pulls him back down so he's kneeling over her, an awkward shift of hands, and kisses him again.

He feels her tangle her legs with his, and he sinks down lower, feeling his erection press into her stomach. So fucking hard, he wants to move, he wants to do something, but he's so fucking scared. Unable to concentrate on the kiss, he breaks it off, burying his face in her shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispers, covering up his own nervousness. Her long arms wrap around his back, pressing him close.

"I'm fine," she says. Familiar voice. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"N… no," he admits, trying to push back the throbbing in his whole body. "But if you give me some pointers, I'm pretty sure I can figure it out."

Lying against her in the dark, he listens to her whisper about how she'd have to be stretched before he'd fit. Roxas slowly moves back on his side, lies his head down over her heart. Staring down the stretch of her pale body, looking at the way her hips jutted out above the line of her panties, at the columns of her long legs rising up. No little girl, a goddamn woman, and she wants him. He takes a deep breath, trying to squash the million butte—moths, moths are manly. The million moths clamouring in his belly.

He trails gentle fingers down Lea's body, watches her hips twitch again. Smooths his nervous hand over the bone of her hip, down her leg, rubs her thigh. Her hips are rolling up now, and a small frustrated noise escapes her. Roxas jerks in surprise. "You tease," she says in her husky voice, and he flushes. He was just mucking around, he hadn't realised—

Lea's hand is there, pushing his down against her, and she grinds up into his palm. "Lea…" Roxas says unthinkingly, and she makes a noise back in return. He wants to see her face, but he can't look away.

Snaking his hand out from under hers, he takes the plunge and dips his fingertips into her waistband. Feels the coarse hair there. Her hips have stopped moving, but he can feel them straining up.

What the fuck, he thinks, what the fuck am I doing, I don't, I don't know—

His fingers move through slick folds, and he tries to push the doubts out of his mind. One of her hands locks around his forearm, and he watches her legs just falling open, heart pounding dully in his throat.

Roxas is being so careful, he doesn't want to make a mistake. He's super aware of how their bodies are sticking together slightly with sweat, the almost inaudible breathy sounds Lea's making somewhere above his head, his own erection pressing into her thigh. Breathing to calm his racing heart.

Navigating her seems a little easier now he has some oxygen. He finds where she gives to the pressure, to where his finger slides right in—and he has to stop here, drag a shaky breath, because he's never done this before, and the soft heat is so fucking perfect.

"Hang on," she says, and he watches as she squirms around, rolling her panties down and kicking them off, his fingers still buried inside her. He can hear her deep, steady breaths pulling in and out, through her lungs. He shifts his head and the drumming of her heart fills his ears. "Okay, okay."

Like this, they move. Grinding into her thigh to the rhythm of his fingers.

Two, three, now she's pulling his forearm, pulling him out of her. "Yeah, baby, that's enough." They're both trembling. She presses her face to the top of his head, breathes in. "Gonna need a condom now."

"Should be one in that drawer right there," Roxas says, and he moves off her as she sits up. He listens to the dark as she rustles around in the drawer.

"…Kiwi flavoured?"

Roxas groans, pressing his face into the pillow. It smells like her. "I didn't pick it. My mum gave it to me, okay?"

Lea blinks for a moment, then cackles. "Your  _mum_? You… oh god Roxas. That's just. Hey, what's she doing with flavoured condo—"

"—Arrgh shut up!" says Roxas, sitting up.

Lea crawls over to him, the offending condom in her hand. "Don't worry. Sheez Roxas, why do you have to be so cute all the time," she laughs, and kisses his forehead.

Scowling… her breasts bobbing near his face, he remembers she's naked. The last article of clothing left are his own boxers, and the nervous throb starts up again.

He's still fairly hard, but as she brushes her hand over him, he feels his cock jump and start to stiffen. "Come on," she says, and he closes his eyes and pushes them down, his free cock bobbing against his stomach. Lea pulls them all the way off his legs, and he's naked, they're naked together, he thinks his heart is going to jump out of his throat he's so nervous.

"Lea…" he says, and she grins down at him.

"You think you can put this thing on by yourself?" she asks, and he nods jerkily, taking the condom in its little packet from her.

Managing to get it on with a minimal amount of stress (but a fair amount of awkwardness, her eyes never leaving him and the flush never leaving his face), he looks over at her.

It's so surreal how she looks in the dark room, his bedroom, naked and stretched out on his bed. She's been in this room, even on this bed, a million times before. Lea and her long red hair, Lea and her lanky legs folding beneath her, Lea and her bottle-green eyes watching him.

He's going to do this.

She spreads her legs and guides him between them before finally taking his cock into her hand. A strangled moan escapes Roxas as her hand closes around the oversensitive flesh, and he rocks into her without thinking.

There's a packet of lube she's tearing now, it's on her fingers. She's slicking him, those finger slipping into herself, and it's all he can do to try and hold still until she finally, finally, guides his cock to her entrance. Roxas grips her hips tightly, and she moves, and he moves, and he's gone.

He's  _in_  her, in his beautiful  _Lea,_  pushing in and out of that tight heat, that perfect pressure, he can't stop, he can't slow down, can't control the sounds spilling out of his mouth.

 _Lea… Ah-ah… Lea… yes…_  He must look so shameless, but he can't help it. He knows she's watching him.

Watching him, always watching him with that expression on her face, that one that looks like pride and overwhelming affection and a little bit of sadistic glee—and maybe, maybe something like awe—and he loses it so hard he sees white.

Holding onto her like she's his anchor, he rides the waves out. Half lowers, half collapses against her, breathes heavily against her shoulder.

She's petting his hair, rubbing circles against his back.

"I, I'm so," he begins, realising he must have lasted barely a few minutes, but she just laughs and cuts him off.

"Nah, it's okay," she says, breathing hard herself. "Just, just move would ya? I need to."

Still not quite processing things, Roxas pulls out a little roughly, rolling over between her and the wall. Mumbles clumsy apologies. Lea just moves her hand down her body.

Roxas watches in fascination as she touches herself tentatively, then. Then she's.

She's touching herself, and Roxas tries to put his brain back together enough to concentrate on what she's doing, rubbing herself… there? Outside? And pushing two fingers in with the other hand, bringing her legs up again and spreading them wide. And then Roxas makes the mistake of looking at her face, that face he knows as well as his own, and he can't look away.

Tension in all her muscles, trembling, her mouth falling open softly, eyes squeezed shut. Vibrating with moans shivering out from deep inside her, getting higher, winding tighter, tighter.

Snapping, with a high note that sounds like the end of his name.

She relaxes, breathing heavily. Looks up at him, sleepily. Roxas laughs, but he's not sure why. She laughs back, anyway.

"We can figure out how to make it work better," she says, and Roxas seals the promise with a kiss pressed to her tattooed cheek.


End file.
